project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Marju Raiki
Marju Raiki is a shinigami of the Gotei 13 Appearance Marju is a young 185 cm tall guy, with long blackish hair tied in a sort-of ponytail and purple eyes, before becoming a shinigami he always wore his black kimono with a white set of trousers. He got robbed often when he was alone in Rukongai district 60, so he has some scars on his back from whiplashes. Personality Marju is a leader type of guy, when he was young he always led his group of friends, be it doing good or bad things. But he leads with a kind heart, he isn't a tiran when he led the group, but there were rules, of course. Marju doesn't like to get under pressure a lot, so when he feels heat coming, he stays away. Marju easily makes friends, they just need to hang out a little and they're like siblings! History As he grew up in the 60th neighbourhood of Rukongai he had to learn to fight for his survival and to protect his group of friends, who were his family because his parents had died by hollow-attacks. These fights made Marju a very tough kid, he kept feeling less and less pain after his fights but the fractures still had to be healed. Marju had a lot of friends, which wasn't good sometimes. He let anyone join his group, as long as he led them. This brought in criminal friends and good friends, the criminal friends always got the group in trouble and Marju just had to fight and fight and fight, but Marju has a good heart, he told himself: 'I am pretty strong, I can actually do something with it and join the Gotei 13!' And so his journey began. Powers and Abilities • Some Kidous • Shunpo • Senka • Utsusemi Inner World Marju's inner world is a field of blossoms, with a large treestump where his Zanpakutō spirit mostly resides. Zanpakutō Name: Funsai-ki! Smasher In sealed form it is just like a normal Katana with a decorated pink hilt. In Shikai the sword itself doesn't change a lot, to be honest, it turns black while keeping the decorated pink hilt the same, it becomes very light, but keeps it's strong steel. Funsai-ki and Marju want to keep fighting for as long as they possibly can. 'Release command: '''Ikou, Funsai-ki! 粉砕機, Let's go, Smasher! Kyōryokuna surasshu Powerful slash This engulves the katana with a flow of Marju's green reiatsu, ready to empower the next slash, if hit it deals 30% more damage than a normal strike would do. This ability has a mediocre cost in reiatsu, so you can't spam this ability or you will become too tired to fight. Akuma sasu Demonic Stab Charges the blade with reiatsu, then Marju dashes to his opponent, dealing damage when hit, this ability's use is recommended when the opponent can't move for some time, so they are less able to dodge. This absorbs so much reiatsu this ability can only be used once every fight. Bankai The name of Marju's bankai is Sekai no masshā of worlds The sword is held to Marju's left side with his right hand when he calls for his bankai. A huge pillar of green reiatsu fires up into the air and Marju's blade becomes thicker and longer, but still just as light as in shikai. The blade becomes pale white and burns with blue flames which can be deactivated if Marju wishes to do so while having a pink hilt. Marju's flames make his sword appear longer because the flames stretch a little longer and the flames gain a cutting edge which will leave burns when the slash applied wtih this ability hits. After the slash is made the blade returns to its normal bankai state. The more SEI, the deeper the burn, the more Buk, the easier it is to hit the attack. This attack can also be fired on a medium range Statistics Trivia Marju's favourite song is November Rain by Guns N' Roses, he listens to it a lot. Ryuuhei means a lot to Marju. Marju hates cocky people, especially if they use Kidou. Marju hates Kidou. Quotes To Zemaiah: "Stop the talk, let's fight" Before their first fight spar. To Rukia when she was drunk: ''"It's okay, it's not that tomorrow you remember what you just did."